20 Ways to Annoy Your Little Strawberry
by RimaBalaBalance
Summary: Ikuto decides to write a book! Hilarity ensues as he finds 20 ways to annoy his Strawberry. Rated T for language and references.
1. Whisper to her in a seductive voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Microsoft Word.**

"Utau, I need your help."

My sister looked at me lying lazily on my bed and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really? With what?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

I took a deep breath before saying "I want to write a book."

She stared at me for a few seconds, seeing if I was serious, before doubling over with laughter. "Hey, that's not funny!" I whine. She kept laughing until she was gasping for air. She glanced at me and snickered.

"Really, Ikuto. You want to write a book? You, who can barely spell your own name, want to write a freaking _book? _I can see why you'd want my help, but _you?_ Writing a _book?"_

"Yes, Utau, I want to write a _book,"_ I say, imitating her voice on the last word. "A book about my favorite Strawberry." I smirk at her, seeing the hatred in her eyes.

"I. WILL. NOT. LOSE. TO. HER!" she shouted. You would think their friendship would be a little less competitive. Scratch that- you think my sister would be a little less competitive.

I sigh. "Utau, just help me with the damn book."

"No. Not if it's about her"

"Fine then," I snap. "I'll write it myself."

_XOXOXO_

After Utau had stormed out of my room, I pulled out my laptop. Nothing too fancy, really. It's too slow to work for anything but typing, so I never use it. I open Microsoft Word and think for a moment.

_20 Ways to Annoy Your Little Strawberry: A Guide by Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

See? My spelling's not that bad.

I stare at the computer. Uh…what to write about…

Ooh! I got it! I grin and begin typing again.

_1. Whisper to her in a seductive voice._

_The story: Whenever I want to annoy my Amu, I whisper-in her ear of course- in the most seductive voice I can. She always calls me a pervert and hits me, but she blushes bright red. One time I'm sure we both remember was when she was on her balcony, staring at the stars, when I came up behind her and whispered "Hello, Amu," in a _very_ seductive voice. She shrieked and turned around, yelling "You idiot! What was that for?" but her face told a different story. It was the color of her hair (pink), so I leaned in and whispered "I'm sorry, my Amu. Can you forgive me?" I nipped her ear gently, causing her to shriek again before she said "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, get the hell off my balcony!" I laughed and jumped down, but not before saying "Goodbye, Amu" in a sultry voice. She yelled "Pervert!" before going into her room and sliding the door shut._

My fingers ache once I've finished my paragraph. I've never typed this much before! I hear a knock on my door as I'm stretching my fingers. "Yeah, come in," I say. Utau peeks her head in my door.

"Ikuto, I changed my mind. I'll help you with your book if you want." She sounds sincere enough. I sigh and nod my head.

"How about you proofread what I have?" My sister grins and yanks the laptop from my hands.

She reads it and frowns at me. "You need to separate this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well," she begins, "my English teacher told me that you're never supposed to have two people talking in the same paragraph. So, you need to change it."

"Fine," I growl, taking my laptop back. "But there better not be anything else."

What I end up with is this:

_The story: Whenever I want to annoy my Amu, I whisper-in her ear of course- in the most seductive voice I can. She always calls me a pervert and hits me, but she blushes bright red. _

_One time I'm sure we both remember was when she was on her balcony, staring at the stars, when I came up behind her and whispered "Hello, Amu," in a _very_ seductive voice. _

_She shrieked and turned around, yelling "You idiot! What was that for?" but her face told a different story. It was the color of her hair (pink)._

_I leaned in and whispered "I'm sorry, my Amu. Can you forgive me?" I nipped her ear gently, causing her to shriek again._

_She said "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, get the hell off my balcony!" _

_I laughed and jumped down, but not before saying "Goodbye, Amu" in a sultry voice. _

_She yelled "Pervert!" before going into her room and sliding the door shut._

"There, happy?" I grumble.

My sister beams and hugs me. "This book is gonna be great!" she says happily.

"Uh, great. But one thing. Can you get off of me?"

**Sorry about the one sided Ikutau (or whatever it's called) Amuto fans! I'll try to have less in future chapters. If you have any ideas for Ikuto's book, let me know! **

**Please review. They make me happy!**


	2. Interrupt her date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

"So, what are you going to write now?"

I stood up and stretched. "I dunno. That's why I'm going out. To do some research." I crossed my fingers behind my back for good luck, hoping Utau wouldn't decide to come with me.

"Oh, okay. Let me get my shoes," she said as she ran out of my room.

"No, Utau, I mean I'm going to do research. It wouldn't be the same if you were there." Please, please don't come. I'll do anything. Just don't come.

She sighed. "Well, if it's for you, I can stay here."

"Yeah. Stay here and do…uh…whatever you do," I said, pulling on my shoes. Please don't change your mind. Please. "Bye!" I yelled as I sprinted for the front door. She didn't have time to respond before I slammed the door.

I exhaled in relief. If she came, she would ruin everything. Now, where is my Strawberry?

I sniffed the air as I walked towards the park, hoping my Kitty-senses would help me out. I sighed when I smelled nothing out of the ordinary.

I wish Yoru were here.

A familiar, whiny voice caught my attention though. "Kuuukai, why won't you buy Yaya a ice cream?"

"I told you, it's not good for you-"

"Yo." I smirked as the arguing couple turned to look at me, both with expressions of horror on their faces, then frowned. It's not like I forgot to take a shower or anything. "You wouldn't happen to know where Amu is, would you?"

The girl, Yaya I think, just kept staring at me while the boy said, "I think she's on a date with Tadase. Didn't we see them here earlier, Yaya?" She nodded in assent.

I sighed and muttered, "Amu, Amu, Amu…" before I had an idea and smirked. I can just imagine typing it out.

_2. Interrupt her date_

"Thanks," I said, looking the jock in the eye. I'm pretty sure his name's Kuukai and he dated my sister for a little while. I can't see why he'd dump her for this chick, though. Oh well. They're cute enough together. "Enjoy your date," I added, winking at Yaya. She blushed. I laughed as I jogged off to find my Strawberry.

_XOXOXO_

I sighed and sat down on a bench. I had looked everywhere and I couldn't find Amu and Kiddy King. Where could they be? Maybe they already went home…nah, knowing Tadase, he'd want to stay and do some romantic shizz like watch the sunset. Yawn. How boring.

"Amu-chan…"

I shot to my feet and did a survey of everything surrounding me. That was definitely Kiddy king's voice, no doubt about it. I stopped when I spotted a patch of bubblegum colored hair to my right, behind some trees. They appeared to be sitting on a bench and they were getting closer…

OH HELL NO! No way is he going to kiss MY Amu! I ran toward them, silently, like a cat. They were 3 inches away from each other when I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered, "Hello, _Amu._" She squealed and turned around, glaring at me. I laughed.

"What are you doing, pervert?" she said, angrily. "If you haven't noticed, I'm on a date with Tadase-kun."

I grinned at her. "Wouldn't you much rather be on a date with _me?"_ I didn't give her a chance to respond as I pulled her on to my lap, my arms locked around her waist.

Tadase glared at me. "Nii-san…would you please put my _girlfriend _down?"

Okay, that just pissed me off. But I smirked. "Nope. In fact," I said, standing up and switching Amu to a bridal position, "I think we'll be going now. Ta ta!" **(AN: I think he's been spending too much time with Tsukasa) **I groaned internally at my weirdness. Ta ta? Really? Oh well. I leaped up into the trees, very cat-like, before looking down and sticking my tongue out at Tadase. Hey, if I'm gonna be weird, I might as well have some fun. He growled in response. He freaking growled at me! Stupid Kiddy King.

I set Amu down on a sturdy branch. She was blushing furiously, and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't have to worry about her jumping down-we were way too high up for that- so I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, gently, not tight. I sighed as I waited for Tadase to get bored and leave. It took forever! But I was glad I had waited when I looked over at the girl next to me.

It was silent for a while until she spoke. "Why did you kidnap me, Ikuto?" She sounded so serious but I couldn't fight my smile.

"I didn't kidnap you, I rescued you. I can't stand the thought of you kissing another boy." I looked her dead in the eye. She looked so cute, the way she was blushing. I could see she was happy. I wonder why. We just stared at each other for a while, lost in thought.

"Hey, Amu…"

"Yeah?"

"Would that have been your first kiss?"

Her eyes widened as her blush deepened. "W-why are you thinking of things like that, pervert? Honestly."

I grinned and said, "I'm taking that as a yes."

She stuck out her tongue at me and said "Shut up. You're so annoying!"

I smirked and pulled her closer. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful color. How ironic that I was doing the "romantic shizz" I thought Tadase was going to do.

Amu sucked in a breath. "Amazing…" she whispered in awe.

Not as amazing as you are, Amu. You'll always be the best to me.

_XOXOXO_

**Okay…an immature Ikuto, a weird Ikuto, and a romantic Ikuto. How OOC. Sorry about that!**

**I tried to include a LOT of Amuto in this chapter. I hope it's not that bad because Amuto is surprisingly hard for me to write.**

**Thank you to both -PiercingMelody- and i-is-animefreak for the ideas that inspired this chapter! Remember, I still need 18 ways for Ikuto to annoy Amu!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! I almost cried I was so happy! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. Steal Her First Kiss in Front of Her Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Ouran High School Host Club.**

After the sun set, Amu and I sat in silence for a while. In my opinion, it wasn't awkward, but who knows what goes on in her mind?

So we were just sitting there, my arm wrapped around her, her leaning on my shoulder, when I noticed her breathing getting slower. I quickly checked the time on my cell phone. Shit. It's already 10:30! How am I supposed to deal with her parents? Ah well. It can be another topic for my book. I'll wake her up right before we get to her house.

I gingerly pick her up, careful not to fall off the tree, and jump down. Good thing I'm so awesomeful like a cat. I land on my feet but collapse to my knees. I almost curse as I wince from the impact, but grin when I realize Amu's still asleep. Huh. She must be a heavy sleeper to sleep through a 30-foot fall. I wonder how I'm going to wake her up…

I jogged most of the way to her house, getting some weird looks from people walking past. It's 10:30! Shouldn't they be at home sleeping, not commenting on my choices?

"Is he kidnapping her? Should we call the police?"

"They shouldn't be out at this hour!"

"What's he doing to that poor girl?"

"Aw, how sweet! A boy carrying home his tired sister!"

I grit my teeth as I speed past them, the nosy idiots. I hate strangers who are all up in my business. It's so annoying.

As I'm running, I begin to think about what I'm going to do to annoy her. Make a scene with her dad, of course. But what? A grin slowly spreads across my face as the idea hits me. That's so perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of it until now!

Now we're almost to her house. I'm still grinning as I gently shake her in my arms and coo, "Amu, Amu, wake up. We're near your house." She grumbles something incoherent and tries to roll over. Luckily, I'm holding her tight enough that she can't move at all.

"Come on, Amu," I say, a little louder this time.

"5 more minutes," she says, trying to roll over again.

I sigh. This isn't going to work. What can I do to wake her up? I smirk a little when the idea comes to me. I lean in close, inches from her ear, and whisper, "Nope, you need to wake up now," before nipping her ear and pulling away, prepared for the worst.

"YOU PERVERT!" she shrieks, her eyes flying open. I can't help but laughing at her expression. I wish I had a camera right now. She looks confused, annoyed and angry all at the same time, which looks really cute with the blush she has.

I set her on the ground and pat her head, still laughing. "You're so cute," I tell her. I'm itching to say something that would send her over the top, but if she's mad at me my plan won't work. "Come on, let's get you home."

Without thinking, I grab her hand, weaving our fingers together. I see her blush deepen and smirk at her. "What? Haven't you ever held hands with Tadase before?"

"Only once," she whispers.

Hm. That's surprising, considering she's his "girlfriend".

I shrug as we walk towards her house. As soon as we can see it, I make sure to make my grip extra tight. She probably doesn't want her dad to see her holding hands with a guy, but oh well. It works well for my plan.

"I-I-Ikuto," she stutters. How cute. I look at her innocently. "W-w-w-what if my d-dad sees…t-this?" At the last part, she motions towards our hands with her free hand.

I lean in really close, maybe an inch or two from her face, and whisper, "You could just say I'm your boyfriend. A little lie never hurt anyone, right, Amu?"

"Gah! Pervert!" she squeals, trying to yank her hand away, but my iron grip wins out. After a minute or two of struggling, she gives up and sighs. "Fine. If he asks, you're my boyfriend. But that doesn't mean I like you or anything!"

I smirk. "Of course it doesn't. But don't worry, we all know you do."

She blushes and turns away. "W-whatever."

By this point, we're at her front door. "Well, I guess you should meet my parents if you're playing the role of my boyfriend…" she says quietly. I smile. Perfect.

"I've already met your mom, ya know. I just haven't met Pops." But I have heard he's quite protective. With what I'm gonna do, let's hope he doesn't have a gun.

She cringed at the word Pops. "Don't call him that. It'll just cause trouble."

I don't get the chance to ask what kind of trouble because she twists the knob and pushes the door open.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she calls. She shoots me a look that says _keep your mouth shut until they see you._

"Ah! My little sparrow! How was your day at the-EEEEE! My Amu brought home a boy! A boy! Aaaah!"

I groaned internally. Great. So this is her dad. Whatever. I won't crack under the pressure. I have a freaking mission.

I smirk at him as Amu opens her mouth to explain. "Yo, Pops," I say smoothly. "What's up? You look kinda steamed."

He's crying and mumbling incoherently as Amu's mother and sister walk towards us. "Oh, hello, Ikuto-san," her mother says politely. This wasn't part of the plan, but I can work with it.

I smile and bow slightly. "Hello again, Hinamori-san." It seems awkward but it feels like the right thing to say.

"WHAT?" her father screams. I almost laugh when I realize who this guy reminds me of. Tamaki Suou from Ouran High School Host Club. "M-Midori, you know this, this, this _delinquent_ and you've never mentioned him?"

"Pops, I'm not a delinquent." I feel Amu's bony elbow jab my side at the word Pops. I glance at her innocently. "Is something wrong, my little Strawberry?"

"No," she mumbles. Her dad seems to be freaking out, but I'm not paying attention to him anymore. I know this is the perfect moment to put my plan into action.

"Good," I murmur softly. "Because there's something I want to try."

In one swift motion, I turn her towards me and cup her face gently. "I-I-Ikuto, what are you-"

Her words are cut off by me pressing my lips against hers.

_3. Steal her first kiss…in front of her dad._

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry I just sorta…disappeared for a while. I forgot to update this before I left on vacation. Please don't hate me!**

**Anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! In two chapters I have 18 reviews. 18! I still don't believe it. You guys are amazing! **

**This chapter was inspired by DaRkZeRoGaL's idea to kiss her in front of Utau. Thank you so much!**

**Keep sending your ideas guys! I love hearing from you!**


	4. Pick her up in style

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Doesn't it suck how sometimes an innocent kiss can turn into something else?

Nah, I'm just kidding, it wasn't that bad.

Amu squeaked when my lips touched hers, but she melted into it and wrapped her arms around my neck. Ha. I win. I hold onto her waist gently, scared she might break.

At the same time, I hear a loud _thump_. We pull away and I can't help but laugh at the sight in front of me.

Amu's sister has glittery eyes and is staring at us like we're a TV show. Her mom is trying to look disapproving but the corners of her mouth are slightly upturned. And it's strange how they're not paying attention to the guy who's passed out on the floor.

I stare at him, snickering, until Amu's mom turns around and laughs. He could be dead, but we're just sitting here laughing. My strawberry's mom eventually goes over and picks him up bridal style without any trouble. Huh. Strength must run in the family. **(AN: I'm thinking of the episode where Tadase comes over and Amu throws Ikuto in the closet.) **

"Come on Ami," she calls as she carries her husband up the steps. "You need to brush your teeth and go to bed." She turns around and winks at me. I smile back. She'll make a great mother-in-law.

"Ok!" the little girl shouts, saluting before running up the steps. I laugh and I can hear the soft sound of Amu's laughter. It's so beautiful.

We don't say anything for a few minutes. I decide to break the awkward-ness. "So, I bet you're pretty mad at me, huh?"

I glance over at her and see a faint blush. But I'm surprised because she looks up at me, grinning, and says, "Nah, not really. Just a little annoyed."

I'm speechless. I mean, I didn't want her to be mad at me but if I can just steal her first kiss like that…

I gaze into her eyes as if I'm in some sappy romance novel. She stares back before we burst out laughing. I think I'm slaphappy or something. Who's the idiot writing this, anyways?

But I try to enjoy the moment. I'll worry about being in character tomorrow.

She's still laughing, with fat tears rolling down her face, by the time I stop. I take the opportunity to pull her close and press my lips to her forehead before saying, "Well, see ya."

I turn and head to the door. I'm twisting the knob when I feel her lace her finger through my free hand. I turn, surprised, and feel her lips on my cheek. "Thank you, Ikuto," she whispers before letting go.

_XOXOXO_

Yesterday was a long day.

As soon as I got home (around 11:30), Utau hugged me and planted a kiss dangerously close to my lips. I pulled her off, causing her to pout idiotically, and practically dragged myself to bed. No way am I writing numbers 2 and 3 right now.

Ah. My bed was so soft after a long day.

Waking up is a different story. Utau sings me awake around 11 and drags me to the shower. She asks if she can wash my back before I frantically shove her out the door and lock it. That really woke me up.

Once I'm clean, groomed, and fed, I set out. Today's a school day, right? I check my phone. Yupp. Perfect. And it's only noon, so I have plenty of time to put my plan together.

"Hi, is this Tamaki Limo Rentals? Yes, I'd like to rent one of your flashiest limos for today…"

_XOXOXO_

So by 3:30 I'm sitting outside of Seiyo Academy or Elementary or whatever it's called in a pure white limo. I'm in the back and a chauffer's in the driver's seat.

Sometimes it's awesome having a rich sister that's obsessed with you.

I adjust my tie and look down at my outfit. I look awesome – a tux and sunglasses. I have to say this is my most creative idea yet.

_4. Pick her up in style._

I see kids streaming out of the building and grin. Some are pointing at me, others staring in awe. A redhead seems to be walking towards me. I hope she doesn't try to get in.

"…must be for me…" I hear as she grows near. Aw, hell na.

"Driver, make sure nobody but Amu and I enter this car."

He nods and I push the door open. Some of the girls swoon and the redhead gets hearts in her eyes. I go over to her and say in a smooth voice, "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Miss Amu Hinamori?"

I swear I see steam coming out of her ears. At that exact moment, a flash of pink hair catches my eye. I turn and see Amu laughing with a short blond girl and a girly boy with purple hair. Rima and Nejihiko, I think.

I ignore the redhead and strut towards Amu. I lower my shades and wink. She blushes and squeals of "Cool and Spicy!" can be heard.

"W-What do you want, I-Ikuto?" she stutters.

"That's no way to treat someone like _me_. And you should be happy. I came to pick you up." I glance at her companions. "Rima and Nejihiko, right? I think I'll be taking her."

Nejihiko scowls. "It's Nagihiko." Whoops. "But whatever. Go ahead."

Rima giggles and nods. "Ok, Amu," I say, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the limo. "Let's go."

As we walk away, I can hear Rima snicker and say, "Nejihiko. I think I'll call you that from now on."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're picking me up in _that?_" she asks, pointing at the limo.

"Yupp."

She groans but doesn't protest. I can hear girls asking each other "Is that her boyfriend? If he is, she's so lucky!"

I grin as I open the door for her, always a gentleman, and slide in after her. She looks around in wonder. She smiles at me softly and whispers "Thanks. You're annoying, but you certainly do know how to make things special."

I smirk and grab her hand. "Oh, really?" I ask her in a seductive voice. She squeals and blushes, turning to stare out the tinted window.

Not once on the ride to her house does she pull her hand away.

**This chapter was done for my sister. She wanted the limo idea and kept bugging me about it. You guys should thank her for making me write this story xD**

**Sorry to anyone who thought the kiss was unromantic. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Feel free to correct any! And OOC-ness. =_= I'm too tired to be doing this… That's why it's so short.  
**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! It's on my profile and I'm too lazy to explain it here. It's blind because I like surprises. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They inspire me when I have bad days!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Sneak into her bed

**What's this? **

**An update? **

**Really? **

**Finally!**

**And by the way, I still own nothing.**

"Ikuto…Ikuto…"

I groan and rub my eyes sleepily. "What is it, Utau?"

My eyes are open enough to see my sister's blindingly white smile. "You're awake! Finally!"

Finally? I open my mouth but Utau continues before I can speak.

"You went to sleep after you took that rental limo back. You owe me for that. Anyways, after you got home you crashed and slept for 3 days straight."

I slept for 3 days? But I'm so tired…

Ah well. You can never have enough sleep.

Pulling my covers up over my head, I yawn and say, "And now, I'll sleep for another 3 days. Good night."

"Noo! Ikuto! What about your book?" my sister whines. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"Fine," I grumble. Utau claps her hands and squeals. "On one condition."

"And what's that condition?"

"Let me go back to sleep for a while."

_XOXOXO_

I didn't realize saying "on one condition" meant Utau got to come.

"It's not going to work if you're here, idiot," I grumble.

"Really? I can't see why not."

I groan and slap my forehead. Right now, we're walking to Amu's house. It's about 5 PM and the sky's just starting to turn orange-y. I wish Amu were here with me…

No. There's no time for that now. I need to be annoying, not sweet. My limo stunt was borderline-romantic. I need less of that and more annoyingness.

Still, I want her to love me. Maybe I shouldn't be writing this book…

Whatever. I'm writing it, and that's that. There's time for love later.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Utau squeals, grabbing my hand and pulling me around a corner. She's not running, but it's close.

"It's almost like you're the one visiting her instead of me," I say.

"Shut up or I'm going home."

"Oooh, so you do like her," I say teasingly. My sister turns around to glare at me. I just smirk in response.

"Whatever. I'm not a lesbian," she says, rolling her eyes before turning around and pulling me. **(1)**

"I know." I tell her seriously. Then I grin even though she can't see me and add, "You're bi."

"Ok. I'm going home. See ya." She drops my hand and pulls out her phone. I guess she's too lazy to walk back.

I can't help but add one last comment, just to prove I won. "It's a wonder you're not fat, lazybum. Fatter than you already are, I mean."

"Blah blah blah. That's all I hear. But Ikuto, if you want to have your plan work, you better get going."

What a sore loser.

_XOXOXO_

I sigh in happiness as I bury my face in the warm, sweet-smelling sheets. It's been so long. The last time I was here was what? 3 months ago? 4? Who knows.

I snuck in off Amu's balcony. She really needs to start locking her door so no creepy perverts get in. I'm glad I don't know any of those. Anyways, I figure I have at least an hour before she gets home. She had a Guardian's meeting or something. Her mom invited me in to wait for her, but that's no fun. Then I couldn't surprise her with number 5.

_5. Sneak into her bed._

I stretch out, reaching my arms up above my head and pointing my toes. Ahh, it feels so good. I'm glad Utau didn't come. She'd probably be trying to snuggle with me. Or worse.

Even though I'd rather be awake when Amu gets home, my eyelids are getting heavy. I curl up into a ball and let my eyelids droop until I can't open them anymore. The last thing I remember thinking is _Mmm, smells like strawberries…_

My eyes have been closed for less than 5 minutes when I hear a familiar voice stuttering, "I-I-Ikuto…"

I open one eye 'cuz I'm cool like that and smirk. "Hello, Amu."

"Why a-are you h-here, pervert?" she asks me, turning a very cute shade of pink.

Opening both eyes now, I stretch again. "You know you're glad to see me here," I tell her, smirking and patting the bed next to me. "Care to join me?"

"Pervert!" she shrieks and turns bright red. So cute! She then proceeds to pick me up and drop me on the floor. So not cute!

"Ow…" I mutter, rubbing my head. "You know I was just joking, right?"

"I don't care," she retorts, crossing her arms. "It wasn't funny."

"Whatever."

"You're such a little kid, Ikuto. I mean, really," she tells me.

"And you're not?" I ask, climbing back up onto the bed.

"What are you doing? Get off my bed!" she says, trying to push me off the bed. But I'm ready, and I grab her arm. We both fall to the floor, her landing on top of me. By now she's bright red, redder than a fire truck.

"Shh! Do you _want _your parents to think someone's up here raping you?" I ask her, smirking.

"N-no…" she says, trying to avoid looking at me.

"Good. I guess. But if anybody ever does try to put their hands on you, use this," I say, pulling a rape whistle out of nowhere.

She looks at me as if she can't believe I just made something appear out of thin air. I just roll my eyes and say, "I think your bed's a little more comfortable than this, _Amu_," as seductively as I can. She shrieks and jumps off me, right on to the bed. The rape whistle falls to the floor, forgotten.

I jump off the floor gracefully and land on the bed, cat-like as ever, right next to Amu. I snuggle into her side and feel her stiffen. "Aw, come on, Amu, don't you trust me?"

"Not r-r-really," she says truthfully.

I look up at her with a very serious expression. "As much as you might think it, I'm not that type of guy. In fact, I'm just as virginal as you are. Unless you and Kid-Tadase have done things you're not telling me about."

If it's possible, she just turned redder. Shaking her head, she says, "No, he's not that type of guy either. You should know that."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not a girl, Amu. He acts differently to me than he does to you."

"Well, I know _that,_" she tells me indignantly. She then softens her tone and says, "I'm sorry. I know you're not that type of guy. It's just…I always get so nervous around you, and when you do stuff like joke about…sex…it make me kind of embarrassed. It makes me feel like a little kid."

"Well, you know what, Amu?"

"What?"

"I'm a little kid too," I say, smiling. Not smirking, smiling. Gasp.

She smiles back and her blush fades a little bit. _No, isn't this what I'm trying to avoid?_

Ah, screw it.

I quickly lean over and press my lips to hers for the second time, wrapping my arms around her at the same time. It's different this time, though. She was ready for it and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. If only her dad were to walk in right now. That would be so perfect. He'd have a freaking heart attack.

But he doesn't, and the kiss is amazing. Amu's lips are warm and she tastes like strawberries. When I finally pull away, she pouts for a second before realizing what she's doing. Blushing, she turns away, and I plant a kiss on her cheek. "Well, I should probably be going."

She turns back to me. "Why?"

"Uh, let's see. One, I left my psycho sister at home and who knows what she's doing to my stuff. Two, you probably have homework or some crap like that. Three, if I stay here any longer, your mom or dad's probably going to come in and check on you. What would you do then?" I ask her, trying to be logical. As much as I want to stay, I really am worried about my stuff.

She sighs and releases her arms from around my neck. I do the same (you know, except her waist) and quickly kiss her again. "Bye, Amu. See you soon."

She whispers, "Bye, Ikuto," so quiet I can barely hear it. When I reach her sliding door, I turn around and smirk one last time.

"See ya."

**Crazy Utaus, blushing Amus, and OOC Ikutos, oh my!**

**(1) I have nothing against gay people. I hope this doesn't offend anyone (I don't know why it would, but just to make sure).**

**Since so many people were suggesting Ikuto sneak into her room, I decided to go with that. I added a couple (crappy) kisses because…I dunno. I just like Amuto kisses. Geez. Writing all this Amuto is starting to make me, like, support it. Yeah. I'm one of the few people that like Tadamu, but it's still fun to make fun of Tadase.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! If I ever do that again, somebody PM me and annoy the crap out of me until I update. My sister's not doing her job properly.**

**I'm gonna try to update every other weekend now that I have school. That way, I'll have time to write and edit so you won't get crappy updates like this.**

**Shout out to anybody who PM's me and guesses my age correctly! I think I might do one of these every update if you guys don't think it's totally lame.**

**So that's all I can think of. I hope there are no mistakes. Please let me know if there are!**


End file.
